


Shattered Lives

by Stardustsoulseeker



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Dark, Death and Rebirth, Doctor/Patient, F/F, Hospitals, LOTS of violence, Mentions of Suicide, Orginal Characters, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad, Self Harm, Slow Burn, abusive relantionships, graphic description of violence, losta angst, will add more as chapters are added promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardustsoulseeker/pseuds/Stardustsoulseeker
Summary: Peridot Clark was supposed to have a boring normal life. She was supposed to be a boring normal girl. but an unfortunate turn of events changed her fate. now entered into a cruel game to regain her life and her purpose. Gifted with the powers of her Reaper she fights for more than just her life. The entire world rests on her shoulders now. Will she be able to handle it or will she break in the end?





	1. My Typical Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my first ever fan-fic. Would you be so kind as to leave comments on how I could improve this or what you would like added or if you simply love a part? even if it's just to chat. This fic has a lot of my original gem-sonas wedged into it here and there. Uh, enjoy?

If you had a second chance at life, would you take it? Would you take it even if it meant losing everything? Even it meant living for someone else? Fighting for your right for that chance. What would you do? I had that choice and I took it. Only after I realized what had to be lost and what had to be learned but that's for a later time. For now, let's go to where this all started. 

A low beeping rang from the register as I rung out a well-dressed businesswoman. 

“Have a nice day.” I monotonously remarked at the woman that stood before me and barely made eye contact as I handed her, her change. 

“Thanks, you too,” she smiled at me as she quickly grabbed her coffee and walked out leaving the change in my sad excuse of a tip jar. 

I let out a deep sigh and rested my chin on my hand. I pulled out my phone and started to play a game of Tetris. Occasionally I would text my equally bored sister in between rounds of block stacking. “God this place sucks.” 

I guess this is the part where I give you a monologue right? Ok, but only because you asked for it. Hello and welcome to my boring average life. The back door quickly flung open as my burly manager barged in. Sweat laced his forehead and panic painted his face like a canvas. He quickly ran toward me in a frantic panic. He rubbed the scruff on his chin as he tried to collect and explain the situation to me.

“PLEASE HELP ME PERIDOT!!!” He screamed.

“With..?” I glanced up at him and paused the game on my phone. As I was saying, this is just a story of my boring average life. There's really nothing to me, I'm just a college dropout stuck working at a gas station for-- 

“I NEED TO PUT THESE ORDERS IN! AND!” my burly manager interrupted my thoughts once more. He started to hyperventilate as his panic turned into a full-blown panic attack. “The freakin’ machine broke, I need help troubleshooting it! Please help me!!!” he begged and interlaced his hands together. 

“And what do you expect me to do Greg?” I remarked. I guess I can go over some basics in between my the pauses of panic. I’m Peridot Clark, A 24-year-old soon to be 25 College dropout. The burly sack of panic here is my manager Greg Universe. I don’t even think Universe is his real name but whatever. He's your typical gas station manager, with the balding hair, scruff, and beer belly. Despite this, however, he does have some muscle to him so I guess I could give him that. 

“Well Peridot, didn't you go to a university for electrical...whatever?” He pointed at me and huffed. 

“Electrical technician Greg we’ve been over this,” I sighed and became more uninterested as the unnecessary conversation droned on. 

“Yeah, that didn't you get your degree?” 

“I suppose if you want to call it that,” I scratched my cheek and glanced away. It wasn’t that big of a deal in my opinion.

“Come on now, A Bachelors is still freakin’ awesome!” he beamed a wide toothy smile at me, which quickly faded into his panic again. “Anyways I really need help!!”

“Ugh.” I pinched the bridge of my nose and pushed up my glasses. “Ok fine, what do you want me to do about the register then?” I shot him a dirty condescending glance. I really didn’t want to help him again that’ll be the 10th time this week I’ve had to help him with something tech related. Most of the time it was stupid mistakes his dumbass failed to catch on.

“Uhm,” he scratched his scruff. “Don’t worry about it for now? I just really need to get this done ASAP! It's more important than register!” 

Okay, I guess inventory is more important than potentially having the store robbed, yep sounds legit okay, Greg. I pushed my glasses up once more getting more irritated and annoyed at him. I stared at him for a while before finally, I responded with a less than interested tone. “If you promise to stop yelling then yes, I’ll help you.” 

“GREAT!” He boomed and shot me a thumbs up. 

I groaned and followed him to the back room where I’m greeted with a rather questionable scene. “What on earth…” I trailed off as I stared at the error message that blinked on screen and the pile of receipts that were being printed. How he got his position as manager? Short answer: I have no clue. 

“I don’t know what happened.” he crossed his arms and a low raspy sigh was let out. Almost a growl.

I poked the holo-screen for the receipts when I saw his mistake. I facepalmed at the sheer stupidity. “Uh, Greg.” 

“Yeah? Did you figure it out?” he looked at me.

“Yeah, you put in 300 on this, so it's calculating for 300 units...of...Slim Jims. What the hell Greg?” I put my hand on my hip and shook my head in disbelief. No wonder I’m his go-to girl for this stuff. NO ONE could be this careless right?

“I didn’t do that! I scanned the barcode and it did this!!” he shouted and pointed at the scanner. I was wrong.

I started to fiddle with the screen and canceled the request he put in. I handed him the screen. “Here, just don’t push any more numbers please?” I groaned and started to walk out.

“I TRIED to push 30 for your info, Miss. Smartypants.” he puffed out his cheeks. I ignored his childish act and walked out the swinging door.

“Mhm...sure you did.” I sarcastically called back and rolled my eyes.

“Oh, Thanks!” He shouted from the back. 

“Mhm.” I sighed and rubbed my temples. I still have a few more hours and I already have a migraine great. I took out my phone and continued to play Tetris. Now that the distraction is out of the way to let's retrace our steps. Inner monologue, introduction, about me. Following? Good. So here’s where I guess I put a flashback now.


	2. My sad excuse of a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot's flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting it means a lot to me! <3

Ok, so I grew up in a home with an older sister and my mom Ella Diamond. Ella is an intimidating, uptight, businesswoman. She always had frown permanently tattooed across her face with sharp emotionless icy blue eyes, a typical mom haircut; short, blond fell just below her ears, sometimes it's spiked up from the static in the air but other than that it’s usually well kept and neat. She comes in a nice 6’ flat with a slender build. So, you have a good idea of what my mother looks like now right? Good. So my mom didn’t think my sister and I were “worthy” enough for her name so she gave us our father’s name, Clark. It was a stupid thing about how we would never be as perfect as diamonds; some generic bullshit like that.

My father was a tall man with a strong athletic build. As in he had muscles for days. He had shoulder length, layered brown hair he usually kept spiked back or in a man bun. He was a man with soft features always smiling and always happy. He had sharp green eyes and some scruff. He came in about 6’ tall. I’m going, to be honest, I think my sister and myself got the short end of the stick, hah get it? Because we’re both short haha. Ok, ok sorry got off topic. 

So they had a nice marriage for a few years, but then something happened I’m not entirely sure what it was but it was bad enough for a divorce to happen. Now I was still young fairly when it happened so I didn’t question it too much. My dad just left and didn’t say a word to my sister or myself. Oh RIGHT! I forgot to describe my sister. Sorry, I’m bad at these things.  
So my sister Pezzottaite, Pezz for short is about 4 years older than me. She dyed her brown hair red and went on to be the typical older sister. You know the popular sister who looks out for her younger sister and is super nice and loved by everyone? Yeah, that kind of sister. She is about an inch taller than me so about 5’2 with an athletic build and blue eyes. I got the green/hazel eyes instead. Anyways. She had soft features and always had a smile on no matter what happened. She had my back throughout everything. Even if she was the outcast of the family, half of the time mom didn't even bother to acknowledge her at all through middle school. 

Mom only cared what I did. If I failed I’d be punished I guess? More like torture for whatever stupid reason. Like one time she locked me out of the house in the dead of winter when it was snowing because I got a B on my test. A fucking B isn't that stupid? Luckily my sister was there to give me a blanket and stay with me for the night so I didn't freeze to death. Yeah, she was always there even when mom didn't care about her, even when I was bullied and she had to scare them off, even when mom cut her off financially, even when mom kicked her out at 16 for being a rebel, even after everything. Ahh damn it I need to stop moping about my own sister...ahem. 

I guess the next person would be our close friend of ours named Goshenite. She’s a big bodybuilder athletic type of girl. She used to be the lacrosse captain and towered at 6’3. She always beat up anyone who would try to hurt me or Pezz. I guess she was our own personal bodyguard, intimidating blue eyes, short platinum blond hair and muscles for days I always felt bad for whoever got on her bad side.

Ok, so I graduated high school at 17 then went to a university upstate to become an electrical technician….but...a lot of bad stuff happened from a heartbreak.

“What do you mean you’re leaving? Was it something I said?” I plead as I desperately reached out to the girl walking away from me.

“It...It's not you Peridot, it’s me. We’re just two different people.” she said mid step with a sigh.

“I can change!” I shouted but to no effort.

My whole world just went to shit in college. Everything went wrong. From being away from my sister, to having friends leave me, to having friends die. It all came toppling down, and all at once I couldn't take the pressure. One night I didn't know what was right and wrong anymore so I stared at a bottle of pills and a razor. Things were rough for me. But I got therapy and dropped out of school after I got my bachelors. I thought things would get better but of course, they didn’t. When I tried to explain to my mom that I had to drop out and I couldn't get my Masters because of stress-- that my therapist told me to. She didn't take that too likely. She kicked me out and cut me off from everything and if I even mentioned I was her daughter she’d hurt me or worse. SO! I moved to where Pezz was and bummed at her apartment till I got a job and here I am now. So, once again.


	3. It can't be that easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot meets the cheeky blue haired doctor she only knows as Lazuli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thank you so much for reading! :D

I played on my phone as my inner monologue came to a conclusion. A 24-year-old soon to be 25-year-old dropout, with a Bachelors in electrical engineering, working at a gas station for minimum wage, living with my oldest sibling having the time of my life whoopie. I continued to play Tetris.

“Level 80 not bad,” I muttered to myself. The door to the store opened as the ding sounded I glanced up and there I went slack-jawed at what I just saw. 

“Grab whatever you want” A blue-haired girl in a doctor’s outfit muttered to her I'm assuming co-workers. She passed me as she grabbed a coffee in slender hands with blue painted nails. I glanced at her and immediately my inner lesbian kicked in. She was gorgeous. Tall slender athletic body seemed around the same age as me, dyed blue hair that fell just below her chin in a bob cut, and dark blue eyes, tan skin and fairly tall I'd say 5’8. Woah. 

I frantically grabbed my phone and texted my equally gay sister what I just saw.

**Peridot: YO!! PEZZZ!! THIS CHICK!!!!!**

**Pezz: what?**

**Peri: dude this chick just walked in, she's super hot at least a 10/10 dude what do?**

**Pezz: peri you useless lesbian make a move damn it! D: <**

**Peri: dude I don't know shit about this girl, I'm not gonna make an ass outta myself just because my inner gay can't help it.**

**Pezz: GDI YOU USELESS LESBIAN! MAKE A DAMN MOVE!**

“Uhm, excuse me?”A soft voice broke my text babble and made me jolt my gaze up.

“Gah! I’m- I’m sorry. C-Can I help you?” I stuttered. 

“Yeah this is all for me,” the doctor smiled at me with a calm demeanor.

“U-uh, ok,” I rang her up promptly then I began fumbling over her change. 

She glanced over at the other two girls who came in with her. “Come on guys.” She sighed in an almost too tired to care tone.

“Is...is that all for you?” I glanced up at her beautiful blue eyes. 

“sorry, one moment.” she paused and glanced back at the girls. I looked her over and noticed her name tag. Terrance Medical Center, Lazuli Lapis, MD, Trauma. Is she a trauma doctor? Jesus. 

One of the girls who seems to be another doctor puts a pack of cigarettes on the table. I looked at her. She's small 5’5 I can't really tell her to build because of her uniform. She had a different uniform from Lazuli. Instead of scrubs she had a dark purple shirt and a tie, dark blue slacks and black shoes, she has shoulder length layered black hair and dark cold blue eyes as well. She also had a scar on her serious and steely face that crosses one of her eyes. Wonder what happened to her?

 

I glanced over to the other girl whos a tall dark skinned girl 5’9, a bigger girl long brown hair and calm brown eyes with a scowl on her face. She's just wearing scrubs. I glance back at the pack on the counter. 

“ID?” I held my hand out and waited for them to respond.

“I'm 30.” the other doctor said and handed me her ID. WOW! Time did her well. She looked only about 20.

“Sorry, store policy,” I replied hand still extended.

“Why the hell do you gotta be so extra, Cass.” The bigger girl growled and handed me her ID.

“I need cigs to put up with you.” Cass shot her an uncaring shrug.

“Listen to you--” the bigger girl was interrupted by Lazuli.

“Come on guys, stop it.” Lazuli scolded and handed me her ID.

I quickly checked the IDs and recited the ages out loud. “30…..29….27? Wow, aren't you a bit young to be a doctor?” I glanced up at all of them mostly at Lazuli. “Wait, are all of you doctors?” I cock my eyebrows.

“No, Sere here is a nurse. Cass and I are doctors though. Why is that a shocker or something for you?” she shot a smug grin.

 

“EXCUSE YOU” Sere obnoxiously interrupted Lazuli. She put her hands on her hips and tutted her tongue. “We all know Cass isn't a REAL doctor.” 

 

“Excuse you?” Cass heaved a sigh with annoyance in her tone.

 

“Listen here, Miss. I took psychology in college instead of med school, So I had to take EMT training.” Sere condescendingly mocked.

“Come on guys do you really have to do this here?” Lazuli glanced at Sere becoming embarrassed by the sudden outburst. 

 

“I’m sorry I just don’t see her as a REAL doctor.” Sere crossed her arms and pouted.

 

“Well” I clear my throat. “Psychologist is still a damn good profession.” 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I OFFEND you? You work in a gas station, God!” Sere quickly snapped at me.

 

“Alright, Alright.” Lazuli tried to defuse the situation. She shot Sere a dirty look for her childish outburst and attitude. Cass rolled her eyes and promptly walked out.

 

“I’ll wait in the car for you.” 

 

Sere stood there arms crossed and pouted like a baby. Lazuli frowned at her and looked back at me embarrassed at her colleague's actions. “Sorry about that.” she ran her fingers through her hair and a flush of red painted her face. She chuckled awkwardly and paid for the things.

 

“Don't worry I've seen worse.” I tried to lighten up the situation. 

 

Lazuli shot me a small smile. “Yeah well… I’ll see you around hopefully.” I handed her her change and she walked out. 

“Wow, that “nurse” is fucking rude” I muttered to myself almost in disarray as to how someone could be like that. 

\---

 

A few hours passed since the interactions, I've done all I needed to do for the night from cleaning the store to putting away food, to dishes. I was just chilling until my shift was over when Greg walks out from the back.

“Hey I’m clocking out!” he shouted and walked to the time box. I glanced over at the clock with a questionable stare. 11:30? 

“What? The store closes at 1...it's...11:30.” I knitted my eyebrows together. 

“Yeah but, Steven needs me you know? Apparently, he’s having someone over and I need to get back ASAP” he said writing down his times for the night.

“Wait...Isn’t Steven 14?” I paused to regain my thoughts a bit. “Wait….you left him ALONE?!” I shouted

“Yeah and he’s having someone over to help him study!” 

I tried to make sense of the situation more like the thought process that went through Greg's head. “At...11:30 at night?” I pinched the bridge of my nose.

“Yeah, i kinda told him I’d be back at 10. ehehe...AHHH!! I TOLD HIM I’D BE BACK AT 10!!!” he grabbed his hair and panicked once more. 

“Wait...let me get this straight...you left your 14-year-old son...alone...in a house...by the beach...and he’s having...an...older question mark...person come over at 10 pm to...tutor him?” I cocked my eyebrows still confused at his thinking. 

“I KNOW PERIDOT!!! I NEED TO GET HOME BEFORE THEY CALL CHILD PROTECTIVE SERVICES ON MY ASS!!!!” He screamed and fumbled to find his keys.

“How are you even a father Greg?” I glanced at him.

“Steven can raise himself.” he retorted.

“He’s 14…” 

“And?!” he half sprinted to the door.

“Your poor son.” I facepalmed and let out a low sigh.

“I know bye!” he ran out but then popped back in. “oh, for your information the girl is younger. So neh.” he stuck his tongue out at me like a child.

“THAT DOESN’T MAKE IT BETTER DAMN IT!!!” I shouted at him.

He ran out and I watched him drive off. “Wow….that boy is gonna have some serious issues when he gets older.” I go back to playing on my phone. The doorbell dinged and I glanced up to see a familiar blue-haired doctor walk in. Her again. I watch her make her way to the coffee and she walked to the register. She slammed the cup on the counter and I looked up at her and pushed up my glasses.

“This is all,” she growled.

 

“Trying to get high off caffeine I see.” I tried to joke with her. 

 

“Don’t test me.” she snapped.

 

“Wow, testy aren't we?” I rung her out and glanced around. “No posse this time?”

 

“I dropped Cass off at home, dropped Sere back at work, went home to shower and sleep but instead I got called in for a surprise double shift lucky me.” she glared at me. “So don’t test me.” she squinted at my name tag. “Peridot.”

 

“God sorry, I was just trying to make light of your situation. don’t come at my throat now.” I glared at her.

 

“Ok, haha, there happy.” she sarcastically remarked. “Least you don’t work back to back shifts.”

 

“I don’t but, I’m my own manager because mine doesn’t know what he’s doing half of the time.” I snapped back.

 

Lazuli glanced up at me. “I see.” she handed me money for her coffee.

 

“Mhm.” I handed her change. She looked at me for a bit before finally replying,

 

“Oh, before I forget. You didn’t answer my question earlier.” she cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Question?” I’m a bit confused.

 

“Yeah! Why does it surprise you that I'm young?” she grinned at me. The air lightening a bit.

 

“Oh well.” I scratched my head and glance away. "You….don’t normally see doctors below 29-30ish around anymore so it’s impressive. I wish I could do that you know?” I glanced back at her. A slight blush crossed her face.

 

“I-i guess.” she stuttered a bit and smiled at me.”Hey, listen I’m sorry for snapping at you. I’m just sick of doing doubles you know? The clinic is running low on staff and they want to spread out the doctors as thin as possible.” she softened out a bit.

 

“Yeah, thats smart. Not to mention you have to work with that...nurse Miss. Rude thing.” I joked.

Lazuli chuckled. “Yeah, I hear you. It’s becoming more like babysitting than a real job” 

“Oh, i know how that goes,” I said and rolled my eyes as the thought of Greg crossed my mind.

 

Lazuli glanced at the clock and groaned. “Crap. I have to get going.” she quickly scribbled something on the receipt and handed it to me. “We should hang out sometimes you seem pretty cool.” 

 

I felt my cheeks heat up as I grabbed the note.” u-uhm...yeah sure why not.” I smiled at her. 

 

“See you around. Don't forget to hit me up ok?” she walked out and I'm left there in shock at what just happened. It can't be that easy. Can it?


	4. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visions haunt Peridot as the plot thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhggg sorry I had a pretty hectic week/weekend so sorry for the late chapter!   
> as always thanks for reading and commenting it means alot! c:  
> till next time!

I stood there dumbfounded as I stared at the numbers on the paper. “Did... Did I just get a girls number?” I paused as my thoughts calmed down. “The fuck?” I read it again to make sure I wasn't dreaming. “Holy shit. I got a girls number! Not only that she’s a fucking doctor! HOLY SHIIITTT!!!!” I freaked out behind the counter and quickly grabbed my phone to text my sister the news.

**Peridot: PEZZ HOLY SHIT!!**

**Pezz: WHAT?!**

**Peridot: I GOT A GIRLS NUMBER!!!!**

**Pezz: HOLY SHIT!!**

**Peridot: YEAH MAN!! And check it shes a doctor dude!**

**Pezz: HOLY SHITBALLS WHAT?!**

**Peridot: YEAH!!! HOLY SHIT!!!**

**Pezz: you’re gonna hit it right? Please say yes you useless lezbo.**

**Peridot: shut it Pezz. She wants to hang out with me. Besides, I don't even know if she's single or not.**

**Pezz: what the fuck are you texting me for then? You’re wasting time dude! Text that chick!**

There was a pause and another message sent.

**Pezz: wait. Is she that 10/10 chick?**

**Peridot: FUCK YEAH!**

**Pezz: OH MY GOD GET SOME PERI!!!!**

**Peridot: my god Pezz stop!**

**Pezz: sorry sorry. Just get your ass in gear you useless lesbian. ;)**

**Peridot: fine! God, I’ll see you in about an hour you thirsty hoe.**

**Pezz: yeesh. Thanks ;) but see you soon you Dorito.**

 

I took a deep breath as I put the digits in my phone. My inner thoughts raced, am I really going to text that chick? I sigh and stopped midway. I stared at my phone and the thoughts continued. What if it's a fake number? Fuck. I stared off again getting more and more irritated with my irrational thoughts. “AUGH!!” I screamed and grabbed my hair. “God Peridot….you really are a useless lesbian.” I bullied and facepalmed myself.

 

I made my way back to my register and started to write down the totals of today's profits on a clipboard. The faint ticking of the clock stopped but I thought it was just me ignoring the sound. But boy was I wrong. That's when the doorbell rang out and I automatically responded. “Sorry, we’re closed” without even looking up. I was greeted with silence so I decided to glance up to see empty space. “Hello?” I called out into the void. “What the fuck?” I looked at the security monitors to figure out who slipped past me. There was no one as static crossed the screen of the monitor. “Stupid glitchy piece of junk.” I tapped the glass and the bell on the door went off again. I jolted up to catch whoever it is playing with my sanity. “ I said we’re closed!” I glanced around quickly and again was met with the same emptiness as before. “God, I'm going insane.” I looked up at the clock. It ticks like normal.

 

I made my usual rounds around the store. Closing the cases and throwing out expired goods. I finally finished my routine and set the alarm for the night. I sluggishly made my way to the door and locked it as I waited for my ride to come. I breathed into my hands and look out at the light powdering of snow on the ground. “Great,” I mumbled to my self with dread as a few snowflakes fell from the sky. I shoved my hands in my pockets when my phone vibrated. I jumped slightly at the sudden action and check who texted me. “You better not be ditching me in this snow…” I grumbled and soon went pale “Unknown?” I knitted my eyebrows and opened the text. “What the…” 

 

**Unknown: we’re looking for you Gricen.**

**Peridot: who is this?**

**Unknown: you know who we are…..**

**Peridot: seriously who the fuck I this?**

**Unknown: I see you….look up.**

I hesitantly glanced up and saw headlights coming straight toward me. Fuck I'm gonna die! I internally freaked out and braced my self for my death when-- The car stopped beside me and the window rolled down to reveal a platinum blond girl with icy blue eyes. She smiled at me.

“Sorry I'm late dude” the girl smirked at me.

“You scared me Goshe.” I snapped bitterly.

“I’m sorry?” she shot a nervous grin at me.

I got into her car and shut the door. I tried to warm my numb hands against her heater and then a thought crossed my mind. “Hey, dude want to see something creepy?” 

“Sure?” she glanced at me.

“Here check this shit out.” I shoved my phone in her face after I scrolled to messages to show her the disturbing prankster.

“I see...a blank screen?” she grinned. 

“Wh?” I whipped my phone back and checked. It's...blank? “Where’d the messages go” I cocked my eyebrows in confusion.

“I think you’re stressed or something dude..you really need sleep.” she pulled out of the parking lot and started on the drive home.

“They were just there I swear!” I pouted and shoved my phone back in my pocket in defeat. I let out a deep sigh. “Maybe you're right I do need sleep but I have work tomorrow too.” I stared out of the window and went over my thoughts. Maybe I imagined it? Could I have imagined it? I kept running through every plausible explanation in my head when Goshe jarred my thoughts.

“Well, atleast it's not a morning shift yeah?” 

“I guess so..” I jumped slightly at her and glanced back at the window. I caught sight of people on the side of the road people in coats heavy overcoats all black with top hats on stood there. They all seemed to stare at me. “ Woah, Where’s the funeral.” I joked.

“Huh?” she confusedly asked.

“You…..didn't see those guys on the side of the road? They looked like witchdoctors or something dude.” I exclaimed

“No one was there?” she remarked. A flash of concern crossed her face.

“I’m losing my fucking mind…” I mumbled to myself. I glanced back at the receipt with Lazuli’s number scribbled on it. We came to red light and Goshe glanced over at me.

“Whats that? Hm?” she teased and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Some doctor chick gave me her number.” I frowned “but I don't know if it's real or not.” 

“Well, only one way to find out right?”

“I guess so?” I shrugged. “But come on who the hell would want to hang out with me? I'm a loser.” I frowned and stared at the ground.

“Well I think you’re pretty great.” she smiled.

“Wow thanks,” I remarked.

“Just shoot her a text dude. It won't hurt.”

“Fine.” I finally gave in and texted the number. When I didn't get a response I quickly shot myself down. “See I knew it wasn't real.”

“Well, what shift does she work?” Goshe asked getting annoyed at my constant self-bullying.

“What do you know?”

“Well I'm an EMT so maybe I know her?” she shrugged.

“Ugh..right..sorry…” I facepalmed “I forgot.”

“It's fine” she chuckled

“Well, I think she said she’s pulling a double tonight? So I guess she's a night shift?” I shrugged at myself.

“She’s swing shift if she's doing a double dude. Evening overnight..” Goshe shots back at me.

“Dude how the fuck am I suppose to know that shit? I ain't no doctor.” I crossed my arms.

“Wow calm down dude haha. Listen she’s probably at work give her time.” Goshe sighed. “But they really don't do much in overnight so I don't understand.” she shrugged.

“See it's fake I knew it!” I declared.

“Dude. so what if it's fake? You can bitch her out later for giving you shit.” she snapped.

“I guess…” I rolled my eyes.

“No harm was done. No harm lost.”

I checked back at the messages to make sure she didn't text back.

 

**Peridot: hey it’s me Peridot from the gas station….you gave your number to me?**

 

“I guess it doesn't hurt to wait right.” I sighed in defeat.

“Right.”

“So now we wait.” I leaned back in the chair.

“Now you get out.” she shot me a stare.

“What?” I looked at her confused.

She laughed at my reaction. “Were at your house dummie.” 

“Oh. right!” I looked around and noticed we’re at the two-story flat. “Sorry.”

“Damn I know you’re spacy this late at night but get it together peri.” she teased me.

“Haha yeah….sorry I just had a rough day.” I rubbed the back of my head.

“It's fine. If you need anyone you can always text me you have my number.” she smiled at me and I opened the car door.

“Thanks, dude.”

“Hey anytime. Do you need a ride for tomorrow too?” she looked at me.

“Oh right uh.” I checked the schedule on my phone. “Yeah please?” 

“Ok text me what time I need to get you and I'll come get you ok?” she nodded at me. I nodded at her. 

“Ok dude drives safe.” I shut the door and walked to my house. I opened the door and glanced at the neon green lights on the stove. 1:30am. 

“Shit,” I muttered. “Pezz is probably asleep.” I huffed and walked upstairs. “I really wanted to show her that chick too…..” I muttered and heard faint static from the tv downstairs. I ignored it and continued to my room. I shut my door and made my way to my dresser. I flipped on my holo bracelet. Finally, i don't have to use my phone screen. My holo screen pops up. So much easier. I put the screen in front of me and I dug through my clothes to find something to wear for tomorrow. “Boring…” I swiped the fake article on my screen away. I put on my PJs and lay in my bed. I scrolled through my social media once more to try to get something interesting to keep me occupied. 

My screen then glitched. “What the fuck?” I glanced over at my phone which is charging. My phones charged so what the fuck? My screen continued to glitch and I quickly got irritated. I growled and shut off the screen and grabbed my phone out of frustration. “Stupid...damn…” I got an uneasy feeling and glanced up and saw a shadow figure staring at me. “GAH!” I screamed and fell onto the ground. “Wh-what the fuck?!” The shadow crept closer and growled at me. I crawled backward and shook with fear. Shit shit shit shit shit!!! It vanished as quickly as it appeared and I'm left there and wondered what the fuck just happened to me. I took a breath in and looked at my phone.

 

**Pezz: did you just die?**

**Peri: no...well kinda why?**

**Pezz: you is LOUD it's 3:30!!!**

**Peri: sorry!**

**Pezz: god good night!!**

 

Welp, Pezz is mad now. Fuck. I trudged back to my bed and decided to do some research on what just happened. Everything seemed to be normal now. I typed in the search bar about shadows appearing in houses and only got articles about haunted houses.

“Wh--  haunted house?! What a load of shit.” I angrily swiped my screen away and laid down. I shut my eyes. “Fuck it.” And I drifted off to sleep.


	5. A Not So Lazy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is having some strange nightmares, sisterly bonding, and perhaps a blossoming romance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I'm so sorry for the extremely late update! I got caught up in this thing called adulthood. it sucks. but I'm back with another chapter full of mystery and excitement!
> 
> thank you all for reading and leaving comments! I love reading them and they keep me motivated to continue working! 
> 
> -soul

I had a pretty fucked up dream that night. It went kind of like this: I was sitting slumped down in the back seat of Goshe’s car and scrolling through my phone. It reeked of alcohol and ciggeretts I guess we went to a party or something. Pezz was in the front seat and Goshe was at the wheel.

“So I said let’s hang and she gave me her number dude!” Pezz bounced excitedly with a huge dumb grin plastered across her face.

“NICE!” Goshe shot her a thumbs up.

Pezz looked at me and grinned “so Peri how bout you?” she teased and slurred. Holy crap how drunk was she.

“Huh? Oh, nothing.” I glanced at my texts. 

 

**Lapis: see you tomorrow ;)**

 

“It was a good time I guess?” I shrugged and smiled stupidly at the text.

“Oh man, I bet--” She’s suddenly interrupted by a loud earsplitting screech. Head lights blinded me. Glass shattered scattering in the car and just like that time stopped. I'm left there un touched and wondered what happened. I look around and started to hyperventilate. 

“P-Pezz?” I anxiously called out.

“You can't avoid it...Gricen…” a deep man's voice called out to me. 

I blinked and realized I'm now standing outside of the wreck. I glanced over at the drivers seat to see Goshe’s head cut off, blood smeared across the glass and her hands still firmly gripping the wheel as her torso contorted in an ungodly manner. I glanced over at the street to see Pezz laying on the ground bloody, her body broken. Some of her limbs contorted unnaturally and she was unmoving; blood pooled underneath her and as the  snow fell lightly it quickly stained the pure whiteness red. The whole street looked like spray paint art; but with blood.

“WAH!!!” I screamed and started to freak out. I held my head and shut my eyes tightly. “THIS CAN'T BE REAL!!!!” tears started to stream down my face as I tried to erase the scene before me.

“It's YOUR fate! Gricen!!!” the man's voice called out.

“IT'S NOT!!!!” I glanced over to my sister again. “No……”

The man now visible with a hood pulled low over his head and bright red eyes glared at me. He got in my face with a sinister grin. “ACCEPT IT!!!!” he screamed at me and my dream ended. Thank god. 

I woke up in a near panic attack as I frantically glanced around my room. My breath ragged and uneven, sweat beaded my head and neck as I quickly glanced at my clock it's currently 7:30am. My phone startled me with the holo-screen that i forgot to turn off popping up in my face with a new text message sign on it. I clicked on it thinking it was spam mail or some bogus promotion offer or whatever but to my surprise it was.

**Lapis: yes I remember you hello! :3**

 

HOLY SHIT!!! I nearly threw my phone across the room as my thoughts raced. “Sh-she texted back?!?!?” i shrieked at the top of my lungs. Then I heard knocking from the room next to mine. I think i pissed off the ghosts in the house. 

“SHUT UP PERIDOT!!!” nope just Pezz.

“S-sorry!” I shouted back embarrassed at myself. I continued to stare at the screen and planned my next words out carefully. Taking a deep breath and pushing my anxiety down I texted back. 

 

**Peri: Oh snap! The number IS real! xD**

 

**Lapis: Haha, should it not be?**

 

**Peri: I didn’t mean it like that.**

 

I facepalmed myself. Smooth Peridot...smooth.

 

**Peri: I thought it was you pulling a joke or something.**

 

**Lapis: now why would I do something like that? That's just cruel.**

 

**Peri: I mean… I’m a geeky store clerk. People tend to do that a lot to me.**

 

**Lapis: Well, screw them.**

 

Wow, I didn't expect that.

**Lapis: So, whats up on this fine morning?**

 

**Peri: HAH! Where do I start…**

 

**Lapis: How about with did you sleep?**

 

**Peri: I did. And I almost pissed myself from a dream.**

 

**Lapis: Oh. I’m sorry. :/**

 

**Peri: It’s probably because I keep forgetting to take my meds. They help me sleep and keep the dreams away.**

 

**Lapis: You’re on medication?**

 

**Peri: Yeah… I hope that isn't weird…**

 

**Lapis: Not at all. Lol. Wait. You didn't take them?!**

 

**Peri: No….?**

 

**Lapis: TAKE THEM! >:(**

 

**Peri: Well, I'm SORRY!**

 

**Lapis: You better be! Please don't forget tonight….**

 

**Peri: I won't. Hey, wait a second… shouldn’t you be on your shift still? They let you text?!**

 

**Lapis: haha! No silly! I just got off my shift.**

 

**Peri: Oh. My bad.**

 

**Lapis: So, uh, whats up?**

 

**Peri: Nothing. Bored… maybe we can grab a coffee or something if you’re off of work.**

 

**Lapis: Oh, I’m not off tonight sorry. I’m off tomorrow hopefully! Fingers crossed!**

 

**Peri: Aww, okay.**

 

**Lapis: thanks for the offer though. That was sweet of you.**

 

**Peri: i-it's nothing! >.<**

 

**Lapis: mhm~ so are you off tonight?**

 

**Peri: not really? But maybe I can get out earlier if I beg.**

 

**Lapis: haha. You wish.**

 

**Peri: don't mock my dreams!**

 

A knock on my door startled me. I jumped and almost dropped my phone when a familiar voice rang out.

 

“Hey, Peridot are you alive in there man?” Pezz called out in a sarcastic tone.

 

“Ugh, I’m fine!” I remarked and quickly swiped my holo screen off to avoid prying eyes.

 

Pezz slowly opened my door and I almost didn't recognize her. Her hair wasn't spiked in a wild way, she didn't have her usual half dozen piercings in. she looked like a normal girl for once. She shot me a grin. 

 

“I though you died or something from all the screaming you did last night.” She chuckled.

 

“Screaming?” 

 

“Yeah! You kept me up half of the night you dick!” She laughed. “But, glad to know you’re alright.”

 

Wow, add insult to injury why don't you. Thanks, big sis. I rolled my eyes and growled. 

 

“Oh shut it.” 

 

“Aww come on can’t I worry about my little sis?” She walked in and stood in front of me.

 

I’m going to wipe that smug look off your damn face if you don't knock it off Pezz. I growled at her again. 

 

“What are ya a puppy now?” She remarked and ruffled my already messed up hair. 

 

“Hey, hey back off!” I swatted at her.

 

“Don't grow up too fast now.” She sighed and put a hand on her hip.

 

“I can’t stay a kid forever Pezz.”

 

“True. but you’ll always be my younger sister.” She laughed again. I shot her a dirty look and she smugly smiled back at me. “Anyways, come on stinky we have to go shopping.” 

 

“WH?! I DONT STINK WHAT THE HECK PEZZ!!” I sniffed myself and man she was right. I do stink. God damn gas station bullshit. I huffed in defeat. “Ew, okay. Maybe I do stink a little.”

 

“Not a little dude. You stink.” She teased and laughed more. “All jokes aside, go take a shower and let's go I have work today.”

 

“Fine fine fine. Get out!” I pushed her out of my room. She shot a glance back at me and gave me another snarky smile.

 

“Also that girl you told me about. Shes a ten. Nice!” She winked at me.

 

I blushed and my mouth fell open. What the heck?!

 

“Did you know one of her nurses comes to the gym I work at?” She put a finger to her mouth and tilted her head slightly.

 

“What?!” I gawked even more. I wonder if Lapis works out. She probably doesn't have to I mean she works in a hospital. She must be ripped. I shook my gay thoughts off and covered my already heated up face.

 

“Yeah man! I mean if her nurse is hot she must be hotter than what you told me right?” Pezz turned and walked out of my room. “Good catch Dottie!” She winked and shot me a thumbs up.

 

“Sh-shut up!!” I slammed the door in her face. Ugh, she can be so annoying. I pulled out my phone and glanced at my screen to the text notification.

 

**Lapis: Sorry about that. Hope I didn't make you mad.**

 

**Peri: No, you didn't. I had to deal with my annoying older sister.**

 

**Lapis: Ah, the older sibling deal.**

 

**Peri: it's so annoying!!**

 

**Lapis: I can imagine lol. Uh, so about coffee.**

 

**Peri: Oh yeah! Coffee.**

 

**Lapis: Maybe we can grab some tomorrow?**

 

Did I just get asked out on a date?!

 

**Peri: That sounds great!**

 

**Lapis: Cool! Now, the sand man is calling my name. Just tell me where you’d like to go later and I'll text you during my shift tonight.**

 

**Peri: sure thing!**

 

**Lapis: TTYL cutie. ;)**

 

I almost choked on the word cutie. C-c-c-cutie?! She thinks I'm cute?! Oh man. SHE ALSO ASKED ME ON A DATE?! Wait is this a date?! What was happening. I pushed my thoughts back down and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I need to clear my head with a shower.


	6. Known Unknowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mysterious stuff keeps happening to Peridot. Some sisterly bonding time, and a short run in with a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA what this two chapters in the same week?!   
> I'm on a roll.   
> So I felt as if we needed a feel-good chapter... but then i was like i need some story progression still and you know how those things are? right?   
> Uh, so once again thank you for reading commenting and stuff. It means a lot  
> as always thank you guys for keeping me motivated to continue writing!   
> till next time  
> -soul

I sluggishly made my way to the bathroom. I turned the nob in the shower and got blasted with ice cold water. 

 

“AUGH!!! GOD DAMN IT!!!” I jumped into a safe corner of the shower and waited for the water to get somewhat warm. 

 

“PERIDOT! DID YOU DIE DO I NEED TO CALL YOUR DOCTOR LADY?!” Pezz teased from the other side of the door.

 

“SHUT UP!!!” I growled and stuck my foot in the roulette I call a shower.

 

“OKAY! DONT TAKE AN HOUR!!” Her footsteps got faint as she walked down the hall.

 

“Stupid Pezz…” I mumbled and began my routine. 

 

A cold chill brushed down my spine and I swore I heard the door creak open. What the? I stopped midway to listen to faint footsteps getting closer. A low throaty hiss crept from the opposite side of the shower curtain.

 

“Oh haha, Very funny Pezz.” I sarcastically remarked to empty space. Confused I peeked out of the curtain. There was nothing there. What the hell? I glanced around quickly to places Pezz could’ve hidden with no luck. God can she not prank me for one day. I went back to finish my routine.

 

I shut off the shower and began to dry off. Another cold chill ran down my spine and I spun around to face emptiness once again. “I’m losing my mind,” I muttered and grabbed my glasses. I quickly threw on clean clothes and tried to fix my wet mess I call hair. Another creek and heavy footsteps and low growl that didn't sound human. I sharply inhaled and gripped the sink my gaze falling to the drain as an overwhelming fear overcame me. 

 

“Wh-what the fuck was that?” I gulped and glanced hesitantly up into the mirror. A figure stood behind me.

 

It seemed like a man made of shadows with a hood low over his glowing red eyes. He opened his mouth to speak. The same deep shade of red illuminated from inside of him. He took a strained breath.

 

“Accept...your...fate…” He spoke in an anything but human voice.

 

I spun around to meet his gaze. Almost as if I flipped a switch there was nothing there. I glanced around as overwhelming fear and anxiety shook my already shaken mental state. What the fuck was that?! I gripped the sink and pressed my back against it. Still, on guard, a knock on the door made me nearly jump out of my skin.

 

“Come on Dottie! We gotta go!!” Pezz shouted once more. Oh my god. It was just Pezz. Never thought I’d be HAPPY to hear her voice.

 

“S-sorry!” I spun around to the mirror and quickly fixed my hair. A notification on my phone went off. ‘Happy birthday, Peridot!’ oh, right, my birthday is today. I can't believe I forgot my own damn birthday. I grabbed my phone and walked out to meet my sister who was already downstairs.

 

She had her piercings in and her usual clothing. How the hell does she get ready so fast with all of those? Not to mention her crazy spiked up hair. She pushed up her glasses and continue reading something on her phone. I tried to sneak up on her to scare her for once with no luck.

 

“Don’t even try it, Dot.” She chuckled.

 

“Aww damn it!” I throw my hands down in defeat. “How do you always know where I am?!” 

 

“Because I’m psychic.” She joked and stood up. “Come on birthday girl lets go.” 

 

“Why are we going to the store?” I put my shoes.

 

“Uh, because I haven’t had time to get you anything for your birthday yet.” She shrugged and waited for me to tie my laces.

 

“Oh, you're SO sweet.” I rolled my eyes.

 

“Yeah, I try.” She shrugged and smugly grinned.

 

The walk to the store was nice it gave me a few minutes of peace to clear my thoughts. What the hell was that in the bathroom anyways? A shadow man? A ghost? Or am I just going crazy? I shook the thoughts and glanced to Pezz hoping she’d give me a distraction. However, she herself seemed a bit distracted already as she texted someone on her holo-screen. We finally reached the convince store. A rather small locally run store. 

 

“HEY PEZZOTTAITE!!” A rough loud voice boomed.

 

Pezz glanced in the direction of the blaring voice. A hulking amazon of a woman came bounding over. Tanned to all heck with bleached white hair. Muscles for days and a broad smile to match. She fist bumped my sister.

 

“Hey Jasper, whats up my dude?” Pezz grinned.

 

“Still got piercings I see.” She glanced at Pezz and then to me. “Is that Peridot?!”

 

“Oh? Yeah.” Pezz chuckled and nudged me. “You remember Jasper right, Dottie?” 

 

“Oh, how could I forget your constant jock power trips.” I sarcastically spat and rolled my eyes. I didn't like Jasper one bit. She always picked on me and favored my sister for everything just because she could lift a few weights. 

 

“Aww don't be like that Peridot.” Jasper huffed and put her hand on her hip. “It’s been a few years you know? I’m not a bully anymore.” 

 

“So why are you in town?” Pezz raised an eyebrow.

 

“You know college is on break and I wanted to see a few peeps from beach city.” 

 

“haha fun, fun.” 

 

“So do you still work at that gym?” Jasper crossed her arms and shot me glances every so often.

 

“Yeah, I still do.” 

 

“And what about you Peri?” All attention on me great.

 

“What about me?” I shot her a nasty glare.

 

“Well, what are you doing with your degree now?” oh low blow Jasper.

 

“I..uh… I’m working at a gas station…” 

 

“Hey, it's better than nothing am I right?” Jasper laughed.

 

“I suppose.” 

 

“Anyways I would love to stay and chat more but I need to start heading out.” She turned to walk away and quickly stopped. “OH! Before I forget I’m having a party. A get together and let's be frat kids party. You both are invited I’ll text you details Pezz.” Jasper winked.

 

“Sounds fun can't wait.” Pezz gave a generic answer.

 

We waved off the Goliath and finally began shopping. We crossed through isles picking up necessities, getting mistaken for children, a gay couple you know the usual. Even though Pezz and I are sisters we look nothing alike ever since she dyed her hair. The only thing keeping us tethered is our eye color and sarcasm.

“UGH! If I have to hear ‘hey kids where are your parents?’ one more time I'm gonna have a stroke or something.” I growled.

 

“Ahh, the joy of being short ey?” Pezz laughed. “So what kind of cake do you want?”

 

“I don't know? Something that's not gross?” I sassed her.

 

“You mean like mom?” Pezz joked. The salt was real.

 

“Yes like mom.” I faked a gag. “Don’t do this to me first thing in the morning.

 

“Hm… well, how 'bout this one you nerd?” She picked a cake with a green alien on it that said ‘have an interstellar birthday!’ 

 

“Hah, you know me well don't you. I began to think you didn't care.” I joked.

 

“Oh, dont go breaking my heart now Dottie.” She over exaggerated her words and movements.

 

Pezz was a better mom than our real mom and she didn't know the first thing about responsibilities. She was just a frat girl jock head. But boy she always pulled through for me no matter what. 

 

We made our way to the registers and waited in a fairly long line. I groaned at the sight of all the people.

 

“Why?” 

 

“Dunno? But hey look on the bright side. When you get home from work we’ll chill out at home with some wine cake and bad movies.” Pezz chuckled. 

 

“That sounds great.”

 

“Maybe even throw in some cheap delivery.” 

 

“And maybe some video games too?” I looked up at her. She shot me a small smile.

 

“Sure, it’s your birthday, after all, you old lady.” She joked.

 

“Hey! I’m not that old! 25 is old!!” I pouted.

 

“True my bad.” 

 

I crossed my arms and huffed.

 

“Hey, Peri…” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I know it's not the ideal thing for you. But know that you mean a lot so don't forget that okay?” Pezz said as she put our groceries on the belt.

 

“Where did that come from?” I cocked an eyebrow.

 

“I just thought you needed to hear it.” She chuckled and paid the cashier.

 

“Well uh, thank you?” I confusedly looked at her.

 

“Oh uh and happy 25th little sis.” She patted my shoulder and walked out. 

 

“Yeah...happy I guess…” I looked down and followed her. The lingering feeling of being watched still there in the back of my mind. I just couldn’t shake it. I didn't understand why or what was going on but everything was all too strange that for sure. 


	7. Dark Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The visions get more graphic and hits a little close to home for our dear Peridot. Raising more questions than answers what will our hero do next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! so quick trigger warning for a graphic description coming up! If that's stuff that bothers you please skip this chapter. or Proceed with caution.
> 
> as always thank you for commenting and leaving kudos~ It means a lot and lets me create more content for you!   
> -Soul

I laid on my bed and sighed deeply. Pezz is at work and I'm here alone with my thoughts thrilling. I mindlessly scrolled on a post and decided to text Lapis. Maybe shes awake and could entertain me?

 

**Peri: Hey! Sorry if you’re asleep haha. I wanted to say good morning!**

 

I hope she doesn't start to think I'm clingy. A text notification popped up almost immediately. Shes awake?! I swiped it and frowned. It was from Greg.

 

**Greg: Hey. I felt bad for ditching you the other night. So to make it up to you I'm going to work extra hours so come in at 8 instead today. Okay?**

 

What? Where did that come from? Maybe he had a talk with Steven. As young as that kid is he had some insight. I looked at the clock and groaned. Great. What the hell am I suppose to do for the next four hours? I stared at the ceiling, my boredom numbing my brain. URGH, I CAN'T TAKE THIS!! I sat up and decided to go for a walk to pass the time. Maybe I'll go bother Pezz at work.

 

I jumped out of bed and threw on a hoodie and my shoes. I locked the door and began my journey. Mindlessly scrolling on social media while glancing up occasionally. I noticed a low rumbling in the sky and dark clouds overhead. Hm strange. I checked my weather app and hoped for the best. ‘Clear and sunny skies’ I glanced back up at the clouds. I guess you can't really predict mother nature after all. 

 

I opened the clean glass doors of the gym and walked to the counter to see my sister. She looked hella different in her uniform. Polo shirt, khakis, a lanyard with her ID, and to top it off a name tag. ‘Hi, I'm Pezzottaite How can I help you today?’ I stifled a laugh looking at her. She didn't seem to notice me yet and continued to type on the laptop on the counter. 

 

“Hey, Pezz!” I shot her a cheeky smile and threw an elbow at the polished marble desk. 

 

She jumped at my action. “Jesus Dottie. What are you doin' here? Don't you have work?” 

 

“I got bored and my shift got moved to 8.” I finger gunned her.

 

“Haha, lucky you…” She remarked and continued typing. 

 

“So what are you doing?” 

 

“Work.” She glanced up at me and groaned. “If this damn laptop would work that’d be nice.”

 

“Well, whats wrong with it?” I leaned over to get a look at her screen.

 

“It just keeps freezing up…” She sighed. “I’m gonna be here an extra hour at this rate…” 

 

“Lemme see.” I snatched it away from her and worked my tech magic on it.  “Done.” I pushed it back to her.

 

“Wow. I guess that degree did pay off.” She laughed.

 

“I guess so!” I puffed out my chest and pretended to be cool.

 

All at once a chill and a sickening feeling in my stomach. I grabbed the counter and caught my breath. What the hell was going on?! 

 

“Dotty?” 

 

I closed my eyes and tried to regain myself. The feeling kept getting stronger and stronger as the seconds droned on. What was happening to me?

 

“Hey. Peridot?” Pezz reached over and grabbed my shoulder.

 

A ringing noise in my ear and a wet touch on my shoulder. I opened an eye to be met with a horrifying sight. Pezz stood there eyes blacked, blood dripped from her face onto her white polo. Stab wounds started to appear on her body as glass embedded her. She opened her mouth to speak a faint red glow illuminated from it as blood poured out onto the counter. A breath caught in my throat and I swatted at her to get the horrifying monster away. Pezz tilted her head and reached for me again I backed up only to be stopped with bloodied hands grabbing my ankles. Voices whispered omens, the room started to spin. Pezz grabbed my shoulder and dragged me to a back employee room. She gripped my shoulders and shook me. 

 

“PERIDOT!” She shouted and flipped a switch. The horrifying sight disappeared with a blink. I stared dumbfounded at her and shook my head. Finally able to catch my breath I crumpled over. She lead me to a seat and forced me to sit down. Crossing her arms she gave me an alarming stare.

 

“Wh..what happened?” I finally forced out. 

 

“You started freaking out on me. Are you alright?” Pezz gave me a look of concern.

 

“I-im fine.”

 

“Have you been taking your meds?” She raised an eyebrow.

 

“Uh...yeah… let's go with that.” I scratched my head and broke eye contact.

 

“Peridot.” Pezz’s stern tone made me jump slightly.

 

“What?!” 

 

“You need to take your meds for a reason…” She sighed.

 

“D-don't tell me what I have to and don't have to put in my body damn it!” 

 

“Um. I'm not into that type of stuff but if you are you do you, Dottie.” Pezz joked.

 

“What? HEY!” My face heated up in embarrassment. Pezz just laughed at me.

 

“At least try to take hem okay?” 

 

“Whatever.” I rolled my eyes.

 

“Oh, dude want to see something?” She shot a sly grin at me.

 

“Uh depends on what that something is.” I hesitantly remarked.

 

“Just come on dude.” She dragged me around a corner to the treadmills. “See that chick?” 

 

“The one with pink hair?” I questionably looked up at Pezz. of course she’d go for those types.

  
  


“Yeah! That's the nurse I told you about!” Pezz grinned. “Apparently she knows Jasper too and is coming to that party! I’m so stoked dude!” She gripped my shoulders excitedly. “Maybe I'll get laid.”

 

“Ew gross.” I shoved her off.

 

“I’m kidding haha.” She punched my arm. “Isn't she hot though?”

 

“She has pink hair dude.” I raised an eyebrow.

 

“So? That doctor chick has blue hair. Got a problem with dyed hair Dottie?” Pezz pouted.

 

“No! But now that you mention it… dyed hair must be a thing. Maybe I'll ask Lapis to dye my hair.” shit. I used her first name oh no. I glanced over at Pezz who was giving me a sly cheeky grin. Don't do it Pezz I know what you’re thinking.

 

“Oh? First name basis huh?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“S-so?!” I blushed and locked my jaw.

 

“Maybe you’ll get laid before I do.” She joked.

 

“Oh my god. Shut the fuck up!” I punched her arm. “If she gave me her number I should have a right to call her by her first name!!” 

 

“True… maybe I should call that nurse by her first name too… I mean.. I got her number.” Pezz put a finger to her lips. 

 

“Pezz you player…” I rolled my eyes again.

 

“Look who’s talking.” She winked at me.

 

“Anyways. I came for entertainment I guess I got some…” 

 

“I feel used.” Pezz laughed.

 

“I’m not sorry.” 

 

“Hahaha, I can tell.” She snickered.

 

“Oh shut up! Anyways I killed some time… hopefully.. I need to get ready for work.” I huffed realizing more time passed than I thought.

 

“Okay, Dottie. Make sure you take your meds.” She lectured again.

 

“Don't tell me what to do!” I huffed and left the gym.


	8. Unknown waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious messages and a Peridot losing her psyche whats to come of her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sooo good news i'm alive! hahaha sorry. 
> 
> All seirousness I've been extreamly busy with the holidays and another project i've been working on. x.x i promise i didnt forget about you guys though! I hope you all had a happy holidays and have a happy new years!
> 
> thank you for all the support and comments they mean a ton! 
> 
> -soul

As I got ready for work a ping on my holo screen nearly made me jump out of my skin. 

“Gh?! What? Who?!” I spat and glanced at the floating screen. Oh right Lapis. I clicked the incoming text as an overwhelming dread quickly came over me.

 

**Lapis:...hey…**

 

**Peri: You alright?**

A few minutes passed when I got an error message. 

 

**THIS MESSAGE WAS NOT SENT**

 

What the hell? Stupid piece of junk! I flicked the screen in a useless attempt to make my messages go through quicker when a static came over it. What the hell was going on? Another ping and another message.

 

**Lapis:... listen I need you to do me a favor...?**

 

**Peri: favor?**

**THIS MESSAGE WAS NOT SENT**

 

I grumbled in frustration at my phones constant stupidity. Just send the damn message so I can figure out what the-- another ping. 

 

**Unknown: with?**

 

W-what the hell? I stared at the unknown number. The numbers were glitched out and their conversation continued on. What the fuck was going on?! Was I in an episode of Supernatural or something?! 

 

**Lapis: I need you to keep an eye on that patient I had… from-----------**

 

**Unknown: okay. Will do.**

 

**Lapis: I feel terrible ---------**

 

**Unknown: for who her or --- ------**

 

**Lapis: we both know what happened to her…**

 

**Unknown: right… Well, things happen it can't be helped, Lazuli.**

 

**Lapis: right…**

 

**Unknown: you know the charts don't lie right?**

 

**Lapis: you're supposed to be the optimistic one here…**

 

**Unknown: everyone has their limits.**

 

**Lapis: that's comforting.**

 

**Unknown: what I’m saying is, accept it or it’ll be harder for everyone.**

 

**Lapis:.......but..**

 

**Unknown: you know I'm right.**

 

**Lapis: you’re not…...you… you really aren't.**

 

**Unknown: fine...it'll give you 2 hours.**

 

**Lapis: you can't be serious!**

 

**Unknown: 2. Hours. Lazuli.**

 

**Lapis: and what? have this mistake be on me forever?!**

 

**Unknown: every beginner makes mistakes… and besides, it wasn’t even your fault… it was the interns.**

 

**Lapis: but... I…**

 

**Unknown: 2 hours. I’ll check up on her… but like I said charts don't lie.**

 

My screen glitched and all the messages vanished before my eyes. I was greeted by my home screen once more. I blinked and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

 

“What the fuck was that?” I muttered under a strained breath. 

 

Maybe I really was going crazy after all. I took a deep breath to calm my rising anxiety when another ping on my screen startled me.

 

“Wh?! WHA!!” I screamed and fell back. Please god, not another one. 

 

**Lapis: Hey cutie! :)**

 

**Peri: Lapis.**

 

**Lapis: hey is that any way to greet someone?**

 

**Peri: Sorry, just a lot happened is all.**

 

**Lapis: do you want to talk about it?**

 

**Peri: Lapis, did something happen to you?**

 

**Lapis: to me? No?**

 

**Peri: No?**

 

**Lapis: No, hahaha. I just got on my shift about 5 mins ago so, I would hope not.**

 

**Peri: oh…**

 

**Lapis: is everything alright Peridot?**

 

**Peri: I suppose.**

 

**Lapis: did something happen?**

 

**Peri: I mean sort of?**

 

**Lapis: well what happened?**

 

**Peri: just a strange conversation I guess. I’m not sure I should go to work today, it's been a VERY long day.**

 

**Lapis: Well if you would like I could give you a doctor’s note. I mean, after all, i am a doctor.**

 

**Peri: you’d do that for me?**

 

**Lapis: why not? Just stop by later.**

 

**Peri: thank you so much! But why would you do that for me?**

 

**Lapis: I like helping people. It's sort of my job.**

 

**Peridot: right.**

 

**Lapis: anyways it’s no problem! We can talk more in person if that's okay with you? Messages tend to not get my point across properly anyways.**

 

**Peri: Okay. Thanks again!**

 

**Lapis: Hey it plans to be friends with a doctor sometimes ;)**

 

**Peri: Wait… Won’t you get fired for this?**

 

**Lapis: no? I’m just doing my job and checking up on a patient.**

 

**Peri: no…?**

 

I thought about it for a minute. Wow, she’s sly.

 

**Peri: Oh! I see what you did there haha!**

 

**Lapis: slow much? Haha, i’m kidding. But from the sounds of it, you really shouldn’t go to work today at all.**

 

**Peri:...Yes, m’am.**

 

**Lapis: why don't you text your manager and stop by say around 10 or 11?**

 

**Peri: alright.**

 

**Lapis: see you later cutie! ;)**

 

Holy crap she must REALLY like me if she’s sticking her neck out for me like this. I laid down on my bed to recollect my thoughts and the roller coaster of events that happened today. First that vision, then the creepy text, all those visions. Is this what happens when I don't take my meds? Maybe I should take them. But I don't want to. I let out a long sigh and decided to see how it would play out for one more night. I remembered I had to text Greg before he flipped out. 

  
  


**Peri: Hey Greg, I’m not feeling well today. I won’t be able to make it in sorry.**

 

**Greg: what?! Why not?!**

 

**Peri: Come on man… I’m really not feeling well.**

 

**Greg: well alright. Come in on your next day then. I hope you feel better!**

 

**Peri: yeah I do too…**

 

I swiped my screen off and decided to sleep off the anxiety.


	9. curious monologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot's inner monologue may be a minor tw for some people so that's a heads up.
> 
> Peridot has a conversation with Pezz. She gets ready to meet Lapis as she ponders over everything that's happened in the past few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a second chapter as a token of my sorry for being late updating! xD
> 
> this chapter is also fairly short compared to my usual updates mostly because its late and i'm tired

A few hours passed and a door slamming startled me. Footsteps came up the stairs. A breath hitched in my throat. Please god no. no more. No-- A familiar person peeked in my room. My red-headed sister Pezz.

 

“Peridot? You’re home?” She questioned.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Don’t you have work?” She put a hand on her hip.

 

I glanced up at her. “I don't feel good…”

“Well did you call in?” She parented me.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, thats rare for you to do. Do you need anything?” She tilted her head worried.

 

“No, it's fine thanks.” I hoarsely called back.

 

“Hm… okay.” She crossed her arms and sighed. “If you need me I’ll be in my room, just text me or scream… anything but die.” She slyly remarked.

 

“Wow, thanks.” I sarcastically called back.

 

“Anytime little sis!” She shot me finger guns and slinked out of my room shutting the door behind her.

 

“Fuck….urgh…” I laid back down and pulled up my holo-screen. I jolted up once I glanced at the time. 1030?! Shit!! I needed to see Lapis!! I jumped out of bed but my foot got tangled in the sheets causing me to fall flat on my face. “URGH!” 

 

“DID YOU DIE AGAIN, PERI?!” Pezz called from her room.

 

“Shut up no! I need to go!” I stood up freeing myself from the bedsheet monster. I began to run out of my room when Pezz peeked out of her room.

 

“I thought you were sick?”

 

“I’m going to the doctors!” I shouted at her frustrated that she was keeping me.

 

“I-is it serious? Contagious?! Are you dying?!?!” She over dramatically remarked. “If you are can I have your stuff?”

 

“What? No, you fucking asshole!” I bolted down the stairs and texted Lapis.

 

**Peri: Hey! Sorry I completely forgot!**

 

**Lapis: don’t worry! I’m still on shift.**

 

**Peri: yeah but, the buses stopped running at 10.**

 

**Lapis: sorry if this is creepy but I’ll come get you if you need it.**

 

**Peri: you really are something Lapis Lazuli.**

 

**Lapis: I try. Send me your address and I’ll be right over :)**

**Peri: sure thing!**

I sent her my address as quickly as I could and opened the bathroom door.

 

**Lapis: okay cool I’ll be there in 15.**

 

I didn’t text her back. I threw on some clothes I had laying around. What the fuck did I just do? I gave my address to a stranger god I really must be losing my mind. I threw water on my hair and tried to fix my mess. I walked back into my room and shut the door behind me. I glanced at my pill bottle. I haven’t touched those in months so why is this happening now. I sat on my bed trying to figure out what was going on with me.anxiety welling up inside. Am I having a relapse again maybe?I started to shake slightly as I let out a shaky breath and stared at the pill bottle. That would explain a lot. I continued to stare at the mocking bottle. A ping on my screen made me jump out of my skin. 

 

**Lapis: hey I’m here! I hope I’m at the right place.**

 

I glanced out of my window to see a fairly nice car. A dark blue hybrid.

“Wow, doctors don't mess around.” I trudged downstairs and threw on some shoes. 


End file.
